Various embodiments of an electrical connector are described herein. In particular, the embodiments described herein relate to an improved electrical connector for surface mount technology (SMT) applications.
As the use of electronic devices becomes increasingly prevalent, there is a need to provide an increasing number of electronic components on printed circuit boards (PCBs). It has not been uncommon for an electronic component to have wire leads that were inserted into holes in the PCB. With such “through-hole” technology, the wire leads from the electronic component extended completely through the PCB. This made it very difficult to use both sides of the PCB for different circuits.
In many applications, electrical connections on PCBs are being made with SMT. With SMT components, blade terminals are connected to a surface on one side of the PCB, usually by soldering. This leaves the opposite side of the PCB available for constructing a different circuit using the same or different SMT components. It would however, be desirable to provide an improved electrical connector for SMT applications.